Pokemon episode one: Pichu is mine
by Pokemonster2000
Summary: This has a new character named Neo. Sorry Ash fans, he is not in here.


Pokemon episode 1: Pichu is mine

Our story begins in a small town in the Toen region. Our hero lives here. He is about to start his pokemon journey. He will try to be the greatest pokemon master ever. Will he succeed? Time will tell.

"Coo coo. Coo coo," cried a pidgey. 

"Neo, wake up!" a woman yelled.

"I'm up. I'm up," Neo said sleeply. "Mom! It's only 5:00!"

"You must eat a healthy breakfast," said his mom," and you usually take 40 minutes to eat."

"Mom, I'm very sleepy," he yawned. "I stayed up all night getting ready for my journey."

"Just eat your breakfast," said mom. A few hours later, Neo left his house. He arrived at Professor Maple's lab.

"Hi professor. I'm ready." said Neo. A tall woman came down the steps.

"So, have you decided which pokemon you want?" asked Professor Maple.

"Can I see them again?" asked Neo.

"Ok," answered the Professor. They walked into a room with 3 pokeballs on a table.

"This pokeball contains koopo," said the professor. She opened the pokeball containing a red turtle with spikes on its shell.

"That is a water pokemon, right," said Neo.

"No, it's a fire pokemon," said the Professor.

"I want to see the others," said Neo. The Professor picked up another pokeball.

"This is toadgra," said Professor. She opened the pokemon, and a creature looking like a frog with sharp teeth came out.

"That is the water pokemon." said Neo.

"Yes, it is a water pokemon," said Professor. " Do you want this one?"

"Let me see the last one." said Neo. She picked up the last pokeball and opened it.

"This is Crab-grass," said the Professor. A crab with grass on its head poped out.

"Do you like this one?" Professor asked.

"Do you have any more?" asked Neo.

"Well there's Pichu," Professor said.

"Can I see it?" asked Neo.

"Ok," said Professor," but it might be too much for you." They walk into a room with a single pokeball on a table.

"Here it is," said Professor. She opens the ball and Pichu comes out. Pichu is an electric mouse just like Pikachu, a very popular pokemon.

"It's so cool," said Neo. "I'll take it."

"Pichu is now yours," said Professor. Neo pets Pichu, and it shocks him.

"Ouch!" he yells.

"I warned you," said Professor. She hands him a pokedex.

"This is your pokedex," Professor said. "You'll need to buy pokeballs at the pokemart."

"Ok, bye," said Neo. After he says his good-byes to his family, he leaves with Pichu on his shoulder. Pichu still doesn't like being petted.

They are in the middle of the woods, hungry.

"Pichu, I'm hungry," said Neo weakly.

"Piiiiiiiii," said Pichu weakly.

"Is your name all you can say?" asked Neo.

"Pi Pichu chu," said Pichu.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Neo. A pidgey flew into a field infront of them.

"Wow! A pidgey!" exclaimed Neo. He opened his pokedex and pointed it at pidgey.

"Pidgey, the bird pokemon," said the pokedex. " Pidgey usually go into open fields to find food."

"Crap, I don't have any pokeballs," Neo said sadly. "I'll battle it for fun. Pichu attack!" Pichu tackles pidgey, making it mad.

"Coo! Coooooo!" cried the pidgey. The cry echoed across the field.

"That doesn't sound good," Neo said. A whole flock of pidgey flew toward Neo and Pichu, cooing.

"Run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Neo.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" cried Pichu. They ran through many fields with the pidgey following them. They pass by a blue-haired girl.

"Yay," said the girl. "I made my lunch! Time to eat!" Neo and Pichu crash into the girl, crushing her lunch."

"Sorry about your lunch," Neo said quickly. "Bye!"

"What!" cried the girl. "Come back here!!!!" Neo and Pichu are running until they come to a dead end.

"No!!!!!!!!!!" cried Neo. "There is no way out!" The pidgey started closing in on them.

"Pichu," said Neo,"Hide behind me." Pichu stared at him with a confusing stare.

"If you hide behind me, you won't get hurt," said Neo. They pidgey came even closer.

"Hide now!!!!!" cried Neo. Pichu didn't hide. He ran toward the pidgey.

"Pichu!!!!!!" Neo cried. Pichu used thundershock on the pidgey, and Neo, Pichu, and the pidgey were knocked out in the explosion of electricity. When Neo woke up, he found Pichu knocked out on the ground.

"Pichu, I'll get you to a hospital ASAP," said Neo. Will Neo get Pichu to a hospital in time? Read episode 2 to find out!


End file.
